Board 8 Wiki:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Needs Attention * Hey Ngamer, can you please check out this page to see if you can set the MonoBook glorious whiteness skin as B8wiki's default? ** Looking into it... I think out best bet would be to find a wikia that's currently running glorious whiteness (or something close enough), then we could just use that same custom file and everything ought to work. Post back if you find one before I do. --Ngamer 05:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *** Yay, it's the default now! Thanks, NG! I tried logging out to test it out and yep, it's working on my end! ^_^--Xcarvengerx 06:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) **** It's already the default, right? So maybe you want to update the main page? --Xcarvengerx 02:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **** Sorry to break it to you, but no, I haven't found a way to make it the default yet. (I think when you thought it was the other day you just hadn't done a hard refresh to force the old ugliness back.) If you're able to come up with the way to make it the default for the whole site though, I'd still like to do it. --Ngamer 08:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ***** Really? Oh well. Maybe I'll try to find a way some day... One good thing about this is people who like glorious whiteness (which is everyone imo!) will register first before start editing the wiki, but the bad thing is we also lose some readers/potential editors... --Xcarvengerx 01:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) *Ngameeeeeeeer!! About Contest Matches page: *# Check Yoshi vs Knuckles vs Rikku vs Vaan 2007 page. Do you like the table? What other stats need to be added to the table (if you like 'em)? *# I'm making a redirect from Poll xxxx into the contest match pages (later). I think it's kind of hard for people to find a match in the category page to link to other pages. With poll xxxx page, it's a bit easier (at least for me). What do you think? *# Also what do you think about making a redirect for xxx vs. yyy 200x (with a dot after vs), full name of characters (not sure about this, like Solid Snake instead of Snake only), loser vs winner (instead of winner vs loser to cover the original position in the bracket for some matches) to each match page. *# How do you like this Mario vs Servbot 2002 page? *# Need someone to upload all those poll results for previous contests... >_> **1. Yeah, the box is real good. I'm a little worried about including the exact stats (picked for 1st v picked for second), just because I don't feel those results matter much at all because of the ORDER MATTERS? confusion, and so I won't be adding that info to pages myself. But if you like it and are willing to place it on the rest of the pages, more power to you. 2/3. Heck yes, the more redirects the better. I agree that having to rely on only the current main title is too difficult for people to remember and link to easily, so if you would like to add redirects from things like "Winner vs Second Place 2007" and following, that would be very helpful. 4. I like that 2002 page quite a bit. OH, but both on that box and the Yoshi one above, I'd rather we went without the Date row- would just save us time in the future, and considering its already covered right on top, I don't think we're missing anything. 5. Yes, we sure do. --Ngamer 08:55, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ***1/2/3. yay! 4. Yeah, I thought so, but without the date row, the table for contests prior to oracle challenge will look quite 'bare' and 'empty'. How about adding "Vote Difference" and/or "Percentage Difference"? If we add those, should we add them to the 2007 contest matches as well with the difference being between the second place and third place? 5. Not me... ;_; --Xcarvengerx 12:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) To Do List You can help make this wiki a better place! Current Projects * 2007 Contest Matches * Templates for uh... something. * Most Powerful Character Contests * Zachnorn's Overrated rants On-going Projects * Beautifying users' pages, including adding new stuff, formatting, fixing stuff, relinking to the user, etc. * More Characters and Games profiles. * More User Contests, CYOA, User Projects and User Tournaments. Long Term Projects * Summer 2006 Contest Matches * Summer 2005 Contest Matches * Summer 2004 Contest Matches * Summer 2003 Contest Matches * Summer 2002 Contest Matches * Spring 2006 Contest Matches * Spring 2005 Contest Matches * Spring 2004 Contest Matches Read the entire article? Now you're thinking with portals. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. __notoc__ Community Portal